1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector and more particularly, to a network connector, which has incorporated therein a control circuit module and a filter module to simultaneously perform signal processing and filtering works, and uses a zigzag transmission route for signal transmission to reduce the dimensions of the whole assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, desktop and mobile computers have become popular everywhere in the society. It is the computer market tendency toward the characteristics of sophisticated function, high operation speed, and small size. Further, current network communication technology has been rapidly developed, bringing our living, learning, working and entertainment to a new field. Under this new information era, people frequently communicate each other through the Internet to transmit the desired real-time information, advertisement or e-mail. Through the Internet, we can search the desired information, talk to each other or one another on the line, or play on-line games. Many people cannot work without the Internet. The demand for network communication is more and more heavy. Further, when connecting a computer to an external network, a network connector must be used. Regular network connectors, such as RJ45 connectors and the like, commonly adopt digital communication. Following the market tendency toward light, thin, short and small characteristics, computer internal space has been greatly reduced, and signal interference problem may follow. This signal interference problem may occur due to the presence of surrounding electromagnetic interference or connector internal interference. A network connector may produce a high-frequency wave that interferes with external electric devices. The connector signal may also be easily interfered by the noises produced in the surrounding transmission lines. Therefore, connector manufacturers commonly cover the network connector with a metal shielding shell to protect against electromagnetic interference and install a filter module in the network connector to filter noises from the signal, for enabling the network signal to be transmitted to an external control circuit interface (for example, PCI-Express interface), so that the network signal can be converted into a series data transmission signal for further processing by a data processing system.
However, according to conventional designs, a network connector and the corresponding control circuit interface are separately prepared and then respectively installed in the computer. This separated design requires much computer inside space, and complicates the installation procedure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a network connector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.